Layna, Twilight And Cookie Gifs A Bwoo Bwoo
by TheLightOfCookieWarrior
Summary: Chopsticks are dangerous...VERY dangerous.


Dinner At The Smash Mansion  
"Okay, Twilight, here's your chopsticks." The Hylian princess said as she handed the half-cat two pointed sticks."Now be careful." She said handing two pairs of chopsticks to the other girls, then she walked out of the room.  
"Hmm..." Twilight said as she looked at the two sticks.  
"What are you thinking?" The blue haired Hylian questioned.  
"Nothing..." She said slowly as Cookie began to turn towards her."Your going to do something aren't you?"  
"Nonsense!" Twilight exclaimed as raised her eating utensil, then began to whisper."I wonder if this would go though my face..." She said as she put the chopsticks on the inside of her mouth and began pushing it towards the side, causing her face to poke out some.  
*Rip*  
"Zewlda!" Twilight exclaimed running down the hall."I reawly neewd your hewlp with somefing!...I gof a spinter!."  
"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad..." The Princess said as she turned around, her eyes growing large."Dear Nayru..." She whispered as she stared at her."Really?"  
"Wealy!" She said in a distress voice.  
"Why on earth would you stick a chopstick though your face!"  
"Whell if awl starfid wif you tot abou hanfing fem tu meh!"  
"What?...Come on Twilight, I need to take you to the emergency room!"  
"You arf de emergenswee woom!"  
"An, no' with chopsticks, Hun."  
"Whaf's whif da sofern aowccent?"  
"Why would you waste time asking a question like that?"  
"I haf my weasons."  
*Back at the table*  
"That looks like fun!" Said the blunette.  
"I want to talk funny to!"Said the blond.  
"Ahhh..." They said slowly.  
*Double Rip*  
"AAAAAHHHH! ZELA WE GAWT A SPINTER!" They wailed.  
"Oh, dear...Nayru..." She said as she watched the two come scramble around the room clumsily toppling over chairs and tables.  
"Zewla!"  
"Is my name impossible to say with a chopstick sticking out of your face?"  
"Why woof you fink dat?" Twilight questioned as she looked at her.  
"Just get in the car..." She trailed off as she grabbed the car keys and headed towards the door.  
*Moments later*  
"Okay is everyone buckled?" She questioned."We don't need anymore medical bills..." She said quietly.  
"Yef!"  
"Helmets?"  
"You bef we bwoo!"  
"Okay lets go." She told them."Well be there in twenty minutes."  
"Wah?" Twilight questioned.  
"We neef do swing a swong!" Cookie exclaimed.  
"What will that do?" Zelda questioned.  
"It woof mwake uhs fweewl beder!" The blonde replied.  
"Moofs lie wagger!" Twilight suggested.  
"What?" Zelda questioned.  
"Hiwt twack eight." Twilight said.  
They each took in a deep breath and began singing.  
"Wef gawt zem moof lie wagger, wef gawt zem moof lie wagger, wef gawt zem moo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo ,woo(Twenty minutes later)  
moofs lie wagger!" They finished in the parking lot of the emergency room.  
Zelda turned around and stared at them."Did you really have to sing that all the way here?"  
"Yef, Yef wee dif."  
"Why couldn't you have shoved the sticks down your throats..." She trailed.  
"Do you wealfy mween dat?" Twilight said giving the most pitiful kitty eyes ever.  
"No...Just come on... We don't need you spiraling in depression again."  
"Okayff."  
Twilight ran up to the service desk and began to hit the bell has fast and as hard as she could.  
"Helf me! Helf me!" She screamed.  
"May I help you?" A blonde girl dressed in pink questioned as she turned around, with a smile, which dropped off her face faster then Twilight eating a pickle.+-+  
She looked up at the princess."You seriously can't watched three girls?"  
"That's quite nice of you to say actually, considering you've tried to kill them multiple times."  
"Not kill...Just...Immobilize..." She said with a shrug.  
Zelda glared at her."This is the time you help fix them, Peach!"  
"Look." Peach said putting both hands on the desk."I volunteer here two hours a week...I can't help you."  
"Pweef helf uhs..." Layna said.  
"Oh, I'll help you..." Peach glared at them.  
"Don't you dare take them to the mental ward..." Zelda glared back.  
The pink princess let out a sigh."Fine...But honestly, what do you expect me to do?"  
"Get the pointed sticks out of their faces, you idiot!"  
"Just go sit over there in the waiting room." Peach said pointing over to a few chairs.  
The Hylian princess looked at the chairs for a moment then back at nurse Peach.  
"We're the only ones here..."  
Peach set her elbows on the counter,and her head in her hands."I'm desperate here!" She exclaimed looking up at them.  
"Fix them now..." Zelda said in a rather scary tone.  
"Yes Sir- I mean man- I mean Ma'am!" She said giving a salute.  
"Come this way." Peach said gesturing towards the hallway.  
*Twenty minutes, three hundred stitches, and a few bandages later*  
Peach came whistling out of the hallway.  
Zelda looked up from the magazine she was reading.  
"You're still here?" Peach questioned.  
"Well, yeah...I brought them here...Where are they?"

"What'd you do with them?"

"They're at the mental ward aren't they?"  
Then another nurse came walking by."Peach, Hon, If I were you, I'd start runnin' unless you wanted to die."  
*Gulp*  
Zelda rose from her chair, fuming and slowly walking towards the blond.  
"You did what?!" She yelled throwing her arms out to the side.  
"Well you see-"  
"Why would you do that!"  
"Because I can..."  
The Princess let out a sigh."I'm going to get them."  
"Okay, see you later!" Peach said waving.  
"You're coming with me!" Zelda said grabbing her arm and dragging her into her car.  
Zelda quickly buckled in and started the car.  
About a minute up the road she looked over at Peach who was without a seat belt.  
"Buckle up..."  
"Why?"  
The brunette slammed on the breaks causing Peach to hit the dash.  
"What the heck was that!"  
"I said buckle up!"  
"Okay..." The blonde whispered as she put her seat belt on  
"Please tell me why you put them in the mental ward Peach! Why!?"  
"They deserve to be there."  
"And you deserve to be strapped to the hood of the car!"  
Peach sunk down into her chair.  
*Five minutes later*  
"Is this where you sent them to?" Zelda questioned as she pointed at a large building.  
"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't..." She shrugged.  
*Death glare*  
"Yep, that's the place!" The blond said as she quickly got out of the car.  
They both walked inside.  
"Have you recently received three girls?" The brunette questioned.  
"Description?"  
"An odd bunch." Peach chimed in.  
"Shut up imbecile..." The Hylian hissed.  
"Why yes we have." The lady behind the desk said."Quite strange too...One seems to use way to much blue hair dye then I think is legal, and her ears are second girl wears these ridiculous cat ears and keeps growling at who ever comes near them. Then you have the third girl, we confiscated thirty-five empty pixie-stix containers from her. She's talking so fast no one understands her except the other two.  
"Just bring them here." Zelda said.  
"We can't-"  
At that moment came a large blue wolf with golden swirls and Cookie riding. Then large black panther with green markings following past them and out the door.  
"And that's how you break out with style!" Cookie yelled back.  
The lady behind the desk just stared at them as they ran around the parking lot, then moments later watching them crash into a parked car.  
"Wha- Wha- Wha- What in the world! That's not possible? Where are the others?" She questioned flailing her arms around.  
"I told you an odd bunch..." Zelda said as she headed towards the door.  
Peach looked back at the desk lady."Meh...You get used to it."  
Zelda looked at the side of the dented car, which happened to be hers.  
"You forgot you couldn't walk though walls again, didn't you?"  
The giant puddy tat sat in front of the princess, her eyes fixed on the ground."Mew..."  
"You thought you could run though walls, but not walk?"  
"Mew..."  
Zelda let out a sigh."Just get in the car." She said as she opened the door.  
The large cat began to walk towards the door.  
"No, return to human form first, you'll never fit that way."  
The beast turned back into human."Aw...But it's sooo boring this way." She said quickly hopping into the back seat.  
"Hey...Where's Layna and Cookie?" Zelda questioned.  
Twilight pointed behind her to see Cookie holding on to a running blue wolf with one hand and waving with the other.  
"Where are you going!?" Zelda questioned.  
"We're going to Arby's'!" Cookie exclaimed.  
"No! No, you're not!"  
"Aww..." Cookie said as the wolf began to walk towards the car.  
Layna transformed back into a human, knocking Cookie to the ground.  
"Oh! Sorry!" Layna said looking down at her. A shaky hand rose, giving a thumbs up.  
"S'all good..." She said weakly.  
A few moments later and she got up and they both got into the car.  
"Wait a second..." Zelda said, then paused for a moment."There's five of us and only four seats..."  
They all four slowly turned towards Peach who happened to see them out of the corner of her eye.  
She quickly looked back."What?"  
*Ten minutes of struggling, a few ropes, duct tape and a gag later*  
Peach was strapped to the hood of the car and Zelda, Layna, Twilight and Cookie were inside singing.  
"Ninety-nine bottles of Coke on the wall ninety-nine bottles of Coke, you take one down pass it around ninety-eight bottles of Coke on the wall."  
The End  
Authors Notes: Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this, and if you did, please review! :)  
Thank you so much for clicking, and reading!  
~TheLightOfCookieWarrior


End file.
